The Extra's
by Smidge-of-the-ocity1
Summary: What is it like living in Gotham? Well you could ask anyone but perhaps a look into the lives of the little people can put things into perspective. After all, a good show needs a support and the extra's have their own stories to tell
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****I've always been interested in people who aren't Batman or Robin or a villain. The citizens of Gotham who are just there and the things they do that could only be done in Gotham. **

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or anything related to DC comics. I DO own the OC's, I created Alice, Abby, Lola, and Ms. Dunn for anybody who might not be able to tell but I seriously doubt that someone would not know who is DC owned or original. **

** On another note, REVIEW! It's my first story, OH MY GOSH ITS MY FIRST STORY! Wow... Anyways, please don't flame. But I'll accept constructive criticism. Flaming will do nothing but irritate me, it won't magically change the story to your liking.**

Abby Halicker cringed as the sound of an explosion from the other side of the city still rocked her apartment. The Joker was really going all out with this one, not hard to tell, what with all the streamers, balloons, the _'BATSY' _sign, and deranged laugh track. Harley Quinn could be heard through a microphone, directing Joker's goons and singing the mad-clown's praises. Abby could never understand why they didn't just send the man to Blackgate. It shouldn't matter anymore that he's absolutely bleedin' insane; he'd already blown up half the city and ended countless lives. Besides, it looked like he knew full well what he was doing and didn't care a single bit. Maybe that's why the people at Arkham wanted him there; he was probably considered some pet project of theirs that they had to see who could "cure" him and then get lots and lots of money.

There was a traffic jam down below and it looked like someone was using it to start even more anarchy. Abby desperately hoped it wasn't the Joker or one of the "big bad guys", she really wanted to keep this apartment. It was very nice, creepy stalkers and angry couple up above aside.

The sun was setting; Abby had wanted to go for a walk to the corner store down the road but it looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon. A bloodcurdling scream sounded out and Abby resisted looking because that only paints a bull's-eye on your person. The best the terrified woman could do was call the cops, Abby picked up the phone and dialed 911. Probably not unlike the other people in her building, suddenly someone was reciting Lewis Carroll's _Alice and Wonderland_ and calling for Alice. Abby groaned, it was the Mad Hatter and that spelled trouble. She hoped the little girl up the stairs would stay put because she was in enough trouble as it is. Her name was Alice and she was the sweetest thing in the entire world, even though her mom and dad were polar opposites. It's been strongly implied that the Mad Hatter might be a pedophile and Abby made a very prompt decision. With the stealth every Gotham Citizen honed very, very quickly she managed to make her way upstairs to Apartment C1. The police may be on their way but that wasn't going to stop Jervis Tetch.

"Lola, is Alice safe? Lola?" Abby said this as loud but also as quiet as she could. She really wouldn't be surprised if the man outside had trained his ears to be Superman's whenever the name _Alice _was mentioned.

Lola was Alice's surrogate older sister and baby-sitter. She and Abby had a plan for this day, though they had hoped the day would never come. Lola answered the door, she had Alice held close and the young girl herself was dead quiet. They'd alerted her to the fact that the Mad Hatter was someone to be super-duper extra careful of, the poor child was even more terrified than Lola and Abby were.

Mrs. Dunn from across the way opened her door. She calmed down slightly when she saw it was only Lola, Abby, and Alice.

"Ali can hide in here! My rooms don't face the street and I can fight!" Lola and Abby had had no clue where to hide and breathed sighs of relief.

"Thank you Mrs. Dunn." So with lighter hearts Abby, Lola, Mrs. Dunn, and Alice sat in Apartment C12. Alice was in the bedroom with Lola keeping watch. She had fallen asleep. A yelp sounded out from outside. It was the Mad Hatter.

"Robin, its Robin" they heard someone shout happily. Abby closed her eyes in fear. "Don't come for Alice, no, no, no!" Shots rang out like fireworks and Abby winced as she heard Alice crying and Lola's murmurings.

"We've got him! Hatter down!" the relieved cries from a policeman rang out, but the women didn't cheer just yet. The Mad Hatter was a supervillain, he could escape. It looked like luck was on the peoples sides in this part of Gotham. The police sirens were far away now and Abby could hear people out there, picking back up the pieces as usual and going on with life as best they could. She let out a breath she didn't even now she'd been holding. Mrs. Dunn looked so aged, well, more than usual. Lola came out with Alice and was sobbing.

Abby went back to her apartment by the street. Alice was safe, Abby was safe, Lola was safe, and everyone else was safe. Maybe, Abby couldn't say everyone was but at least a small portion was. Abby knew she should probably just move to New York or something. She should be packing and calling up friends and saying bye but Abby couldn't do it. She'd spent her life in Gotham. It was ugly, it stunk, the people could be absolutely horrid, and hers and other citizen's lives were constantly endangered but something kept Abby back. Maybe it was Alice she didn't know. All Abby knew was that she had a little girl to keep an eye on, a job to get to in the morning, and sleep to catch up on.

Tonight wouldn't be so bad… The news woman looked uncharacteristically cheerful. Apparently the Joker and Quinn had been apprehended and were now wedged into their personal little padded cells at Arkham. Just like the Hatter.

"It looks like it'll be a silent night folks, rest easier because thanks to this cities protector's, Batman and Robin, several dangerous individuals are put away for a bit. Let's hope for forever!" Abby knew the last part wouldn't happen. Every citizen knew that. The infants probably knew, somehow. Abby was working on that statement…

Sleep claimed Abby swiftly, faster than any other night had ever actually. And when she awoke the next morning, the news report said that Mr. Freeze had frozen the entire city, again. Abby only sighed and reached for her ice skates. Her boss would be selling, ice or not, school would go on. Every kid over the age of 7 actually had school-issued ice skates. One of the things that could only be in Gotham, the world outside would gape but nobody here cared. In fact, she needed to go. Business men do _not_ like to wait for their coffee.

**I like the idea that people in Gotham eventually just go "we're cool with it but also not cool with it." Mr. Freeze has frozen the city and the Joker is terrorizing people and robbing banks! Well, better get my sled/skates I hope that the Joker doesn't come around I like my apartment and living, and I'm not going to the bank today am I? Sad but kind of cool, no pun intended. Their emergency drills include all the usual ones and a bunch of newer Gotham-specific drills like Fear-gas drills. They aren't totally blaze about the whole thing though so remember that! **


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Sun's Hands**

It looked like Gotham would see yet another cloud ridden, dreary day. Lewis Delie shivered though not for reasons one would think. The air in Gotham was actually quite warm and muggy but anyone would be tense with fear if they lived in Gotham City, it was a given.

Unfortunately, clenching the taser in his pocket won't do much good against the person about to attack Lewis but he doesn't know that.

Lewis' back stiffened immediately when he felt the all to common gun barrel pushed up against his back, taunting him.

"Empty your pockets, now!" The voice behind the gun said harshly. Lewis wanted to yell and scream but he was being held at gunpoint. The assailant was a type Lewis knew, everybody in Gotham knew that most muggers with guns tended to like shooting people, cooperation or not. It seemed Lewis wasn't responding fast enough for the horrible man as there was a click and Lewis swore up and down that the man was grinning like some sicko, if only he could see the guy.

"I- I'm going, I'm going!" Lewis' mind raced to keep himself alive but he could feel the cold steel of the gun now as it seemed to dig further and further into his back. _Bad move Lewis, bad, bad move! Don't twitch! _Lewis finally dug out his wallet from the impossible thing that was his pockets. He dropped it, _Keep CALM Lewis, breath! In and out, in and out… _Carefully, Lewis emptied his pockets and bent down to pick up the wallet when his attacker grabbed the back of his shirt!

"Don't move or I'll shoot you!" Lewis noticed for the first time that the man had a slight slur. He was… Drugged! This was worse, the man was probably hallucinating and crazy and, Lewis was going to die! This was it, he was going to never see his poor, poor sister and family and Jordy, his dog. He was going feel the bullet go through him and then everything would be dead. Maybe he could write out a will in the dust and dirt on the sidewalk or something. Lewis closed his eyes and breathed in, ready for it. But all he heard was a whump noise, a very strangled, muffled yell from his assailant, and the sound of a, zipline?

Lewis slowly turned around to see his attacker on the floor of the dank alleyway in which he was in front of, quivering and tied up. The man had a mask on and the gun was now right next to Lewis' foot. Lewis had to squint his eyes, the sun was coming up and the alleyway had a direct view of the rising star. Then finally Lewis saw his saviour, it wasn't Batman or Robin nor any other famous heroes. It was a young woman from what he could see. She wore a pinned up dress and an intricately painted mask. Her hair was long, dark, and cascaded like a waterfall down her back. The suddenly, it was as if the sun's fiery arms had wrapped around her tall form and carried her off to places unknown.

Lewis shook himself, he was in the alleyway with a tied up and now unconscious mugger. _911 911 911_ repeated in Lewis' head and he picked up his thankfully intact and OK phone and dialed for the police.

_ This incident would mark the first clear description of the snappy dressing vigilante who has yet to be named by the general populace. More sightings would come in but strangely enough they never really went city-wide._

** I took an idea and ran with it though I'm not sure about adding this new hero. Also besides the whole "please review" thing could I get some superhero names? I'm having a bit of trouble making some up. **

** Basically I feel that while there is the Bat family AND all the villains there has to be some people who feel they need to either help protect Gotham or help cause absolute chaos for whatever reason. So there you have it! BUT, they aren't rich or anything like that so these people are confined to certain areas of the city due to the fact that they can't take time off to practice as some are struggling to hold down jobs and the like. Also, my hero deals with small crimes and maybe a few gangs. Her "suit" is rather mismatched in some places and she has to save up a lot of money for what she needs! _HINT/Spoiler: She works at a restaurant and is an artist, that doesn't exactly spell "good money._ "**

** One more thing to end this uber long authors note! Abby from the first chapter is the main character so the story will focus on her more than others. But this is a story about the citizens and I don't just want Abby's thoughts about everything as you can see. She can't experience everything that happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just an interlude between all the doom and gloom of Gotham...**_

**Mornings, Movies, and Madness**

The sun was up and there was no yelling upstairs, Abby considered this a rather good sign. It meant that the day might be quiet and she wouldn't have to walk to work in the rain! Abby got up, happier than usual, and went to grab something to eat. But something stopped her in her tracks; the clock said it was 11:30 am! She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Of course it was quiet upstairs, the couple was never in their apartment at this time of day and her Wednesday shifts always started at 12 pm.

Abby ran to the bathroom, her mind was on autopilot and she was already brushing her teeth and putting on shoes when the phone rang.

"Shit" She yelped through all the toothpaste. Abby hobbled over to the phone, shoving the uncomfortable work-shoe on her foot and spitting the toothpaste into the kitchen sink.

"Hello?" Abby knew she probably sounded crazed as the person on the other end "ermed" uncomfortably.

"Hey Abby, Dora here, _Cosmos Dots _comes out in theaters today! You wanna go?' Abby felt her jaw drop." Dora, you're asking if I want to go to the cinema and see an awesome movie and have a girl's day and WE both have work!" Dora started laughing. Abby huffed, her best friend was laughing at her for worrying about work. This was usually the other way around!

"John gave everybody the day off! He called everybody this morning, didn't you get the call?" Dora asked between laughs. Abby scowled, "No, I didn't get the…Call!" Abby's mind went back to sometime in the early morning. She had gotten a call from John! It was all so foggy but then again, Abby was never awake too early on Wednesdays. She vaguely remembered John telling her to stay home today… Oh, oh dear!

"Abby, are you there?" Dora had calmed down now and was asking worriedly. Abby had become lost in thought.

"I'm here, I'm here! I barely remember the phone call though." Abby sighed. Dora was probably smiling like a maniac on the other end, Abby didn't care. If _Cosmos Dots_ was out today there was no way she would miss it!

The phone conversation lasted for a few more minutes until Abby finally got Dora to stop babbling about how the new guy for the reboot of the movie better be as great looking as William Pushwolf. Abby marveled at her best friends obsession with the man, he was pretty old by now but Dora wouldn't care if he was suddenly turned into a hippo, she would love the man even more!

**_I snuck in some Spaceballs in here, albeit under different names. It is a fictional universe! I figured something nice and happy needed to be put in here, life in Gotham has ups and downs, you take what you can get!_**


End file.
